


The good girl games

by Hellsangel_23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dark Molly Hooper, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsangel_23/pseuds/Hellsangel_23
Summary: Sugar spice and everything nice that's what good girls are made of lies and tall tails and a hint or bitraile girl guides sell cookies  win badges hug trees & bad girls play games that bring men to their knees
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Jim Moriarty





	The good girl games

Their it was and it was my mine for the taking the small bar of chocolate just siting in the trolly just left their for a moment I felt a slight jolt of panic mabey it was stolen I looked around checking that the coast was clear before grabbing it and shoving it in my bag . I had plenty of money so it wasent like I was destitute but it had been a really crap day, and the way I saw it the universe owed me an apology. I went round the store filling up my trolly with everything I needed for the week taking advantage of the offers on the frozen food, 

buy two get a third free 

I smiled to my self as I exchanged pleasentery's with tills assistant and packed up my items walking towards the exit I felt a rush of adrenalin knowing the chocolate bar from the trolly was in my bag the chocolate that might be stolen and now I guest it was stolen I strolled out of the supermarket throwing a wink at the black security guard on the door 

Reaching my car I felt invincible I had technically stolen a bar of chocolate and I had gotten away with it I pulled the bar out of my bag and ripped off the rapping taking a bite of my I'll gotten gains and that first bite was amazing 

I had swept right past security and no one had suspected a thing I felt like a total bad ars as I savoured the sweet taste an evil grin plastered on my face 

Turning the key in my engine I started the car and drove home


End file.
